There's Always A Reason
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Sequel to Max Can Never Get A Break. The flock had come back, and now the Volturi wanted Max. What to do? Well, all is answered when a stranger who only thinks of himself as a wepon appears out of the blue. Maximum Ride Twilight Crossover.
1. Lies and Secrets are different

_**MY SEQUEL! YEAH! WOOOO! **_**I have been SO EAGER to write this. I seriously nearly started to cry when I say all of your amazing reviews. And when I reread the reviews, I wanted to point out ****Marie Elaine Cullen****'s comment on my chapter 23. Here it is:**

"**Yay! Omega is finally dead! Pair of yellow eyes... It couldn't be the Cullens... They would've interfered, and they're in Volterra anyways... It's not Alec, because he is not a 'Vegetarian'... Huh... Interesting...Please please please please update soon! *bambi eyes* Please?" **

**The main part I want to point out is this: **

"**Pair of yellow eyes... It couldn't be the Cullens... They would've interfered, and they're in Volterra anyways... It's not Alec, because he is not a 'Vegetarian'... Huh... Interesting..." **

**I want to thank Marie Elaine Cullen for posting that. Why? Because it shows me she's actually thinking about it! I can tell she knows Alec isn't a vegitarian, so he can't be the yellow eyes, and she considered how the Cullens **_**were **_**vegetarians, but if it were them they would've helped Max out in a snap. I'm sure most of you considered that, too, but she showed it, and it made me REALLY HAPPY! I can't even tell you how happy I was when I read her comment.**

**But anyway, here's my sequal to ****Max can never get a break****, and the Sequal is called ****There's always a Reason. **

**The title acutally explains one of the basic plots, so let's see if you can figure out what it means as I write this! Enjoy!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

Story #1 Recap

"Is she okay?" I murmured to Edward, who looked at me in horror. "What?"

Apparently, Alice had come back that moment and looked at me with the same expression Edward wore.

"What?" I asked impatiently. "What is it?"

Somehow, I knew what they'd say. It was about something I had no way of preventing, but something that was coming all too quickly.

"Max," Alice whispered. "You're going to die!"

_**End story #1 Recap **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1;**

**Lies and Secrets are different **

* * *

**Max POV**

All had gone silent in the Cullen house, and I knew every single vampire –even a vampire a few feet away from the house- could hear what Alice had just said. I was going to die. Carlisle's face seemed to get tight, but then he relaxed a little bit.

"Alice, are you sure you don't mean she will die of old age?" He persisted. "Such as humans do?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, and Carlisle's pondering expression faltered slightly. He knew I wouldn't die from old age. Alice had seen it. Alice's lips parted and she breathed "Carlisle, Max's friends were at her _grave_. The two boys her age were the same age."

_Iggy_... I thought sadly. _Fang.... _

I breathed out a sigh and sat back on my heels, wincing at the immedate vibe of pain. "I know."

The three vampires looked at me with surprise etched over their expressions. "What?"

I sighed again, closing my eyes. I couldn't look at their faces. It made my heart hurt much more than any of my limbs. "I've known."

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Edward exclaimed. I kept my eyes closed. "You knew and you lied about it!"

My eyes flashed open and I jumped to my feet, clutching my ribs and breathing heavily. "Lies and Secrets are different." I was able to choke out, trying not to smirk at their shocked expressions.

After a whole long while of silence, the rest of the family decided to enter the room. Esme looked at me worridly. "What will you do?"

I sighed, avoiding eyes by playing with the bandages tightly wrapped around my ankle. "I'm going to do what I always do when someone tells me something I don't like."

"What's that?"

I looked up and grinned so unexpectedly even Rosalie's jaw dropped, as if to say 'You're going to die and you're _grinning_!?'

My grin never faltered.

"I'm going to fight it."


	2. Experation Date? Like on food?

Alice stared at me in genuine shock. "Huh?"

"I'll fight." I kept grinning as if the world depended on it.

"What if that's how you die?" Rosalie eyed me, sitting next to Alice's stricken form.

I shrugged. "Who cares, really? I mean, as long as I take someone else down I'll have died in victory."

"That's not true! You can't just go out and _die_!" Alice exclaimed, looking on the edge.

"Maybe I won't die." I shrugged again, laughing. "Heck, who knows how I'll die? It could be experation dates, it could be my insane father, and it could be anything, really."

"Experation dates?" Carlisle looked at my face intently. "Like on food?"

"Erasers –a lycan hybrid the School made- have those, and my flock and I thought we might get them. Since I haven't gotten one yet, I don't think I'll get one. It shows up a good amount of time before the date kicks in, so if Fang and Iggy are the same age as they are now, I'd have to have one already." I sighed. Carlisle's eye brows rose in amazement.

"They've done all that? New hybrids... _Experation dates_... what else could they do in that hell hole?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

I shrugged. "They figured out a lot. That's why I've put so much time into trying to defeat them. They're a threat chain. Like a food chain but Itex –the company that helps the School- is a chain, too."

"_Itex_?" Rosalie shrieked in shock. "They make my hair supply!" She clutched her head and moaned.

I shrugged. "They only test on people they have _control _of, sherlock. Like, people they know where are and stuff."

Her hands dropped and she let out a relieved sigh before turning on me. "If you're so much in their control how do we know we can trust you?"

"How do _I _know I can trust _you_?" I retorted smartly. She glared.

"'Cause we're not freaks."

I rolled my eyes. "Just to let you know, I've been called 'freak', 'it', and 'mutant'. There's a lot more, but being a blonde, I don't want you to overthink it. Your hair might start burning from thinking too hard. Plus, your stupid, blondie remarks don't bother me. Might as well save yourself the embarresment."

She grumbled but kept her mouth shut.

"So anyway," I looked at the ground. "You've got Itex being all 'makers of everything' and acting all good and crap from first look. But if you inspect closer, you'll see that they're evil little phsycopathes. Me and my flock –before they decided to dethrone me- went to a part of this one institute and when we dug deeper for evidence we found... erm..." I cocked my head, calculating and trying to remember that horrid place. "We found maybe a little over a hundred cages occupied with experiments. I even remember one of them had wings, and she was about fourteen, too..."

Everyone was silent so I looked up and met horrified expressions.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry.... I guess..."

Carlisle was the first one to recover. "Ahem... Well, Max, I think –from a doctor's perspective- you should rest. Just for a little while."

I stared at him before reluctantly hopping up from my spot on the pale white carpet and flopping down onto the couch. "Fine."

I thought I heard Carlisle chuckle and shoo everyone from the room softly. I almost smiled. Closing my eyes, I drifted into sleep without thinking of anything stressing me out too much. For almost the first time, I slept without dreaming at all. I slept without thinking about Itex. Or the School. Or Jeb.

I didn't even think about _Fang_. The one who broke my heart and then swept the pieces up to melt them in agony.

I slept thinking of nothing, sleeping in a dream of pure nothingness.

And to be honest.

_It was fantastic. _

_**OKAY! YES! I finished and I'm happy with this! I like this chapter personally. **_

**_Okay, people, PLEASE stop saying stuff like "MORE ALEC/MAX!" or "Great story BUT you need more Alec/Max." _**

**_I know. Stories move SLOWLY. I can't just skip all the important details to give you Alec/Max. I'm so sorry but I just can't add that in yet. Give me a few chapters. _**

**_Tell you what. I'll have Alec/Max in chapter five. I think I'll have everything else covered by then... _**

**_But other than that LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! xD _**

**_Now we have a vote. _**

**_Yes! A VOTE! _**

**_Okay, I need you to vote for the following pairings to be in the next chapter. (No, these pairings aren't the OFFIIAL pairings. They're just... Drabble pairings, if you will. You'll see, but just vote for me please.) _**

**_Okay the pairings to vote for are.... _**

**_Fang/Max _**

**_Seth/Max_**

**_Jacob/Max _**

**_Iggy/Max (Yes, some people like this pairing. Lol, even I like it sometimes! If you just read some of the stories on here about Miggy ***Max/Iggy, obviously*** then you'll see my point.) _**

**_Those are your choices! Yaaaaay! Okay. So vote for the one you want to see (ONLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ***You'll See***) and I'll taly up the votes, show you, let you vote ONE MORE TIME, and see who won. Yaaaaay! Okay then. Vote and lets see which man (Experiment, Werewolf, whatever.) wins! _**

**_Keep on truckin'! xD _**


	3. Wonderful? I beg to differ!

3rd POV (Reflecting around the Stranger)

Footsteps echoed through the early morning as a boy with hair the color of charcoal walked nonchalantly along the Quitlette **(A/N: I most likely spelled that wrong, but whatever.) **and the Cullen boundary line. He smiled to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching his breath emerge from his mouth in the cold air that nipped at his numb finger tips. The beeline he walked in was jagged, not remotely close to being straight. He swerved with each step as if he were somewhat inebrated. But he wasn't. In truth, this boy was enjoying himself. He was simply taking a stroll.

He had been raised to take everything seriously. To never make mistakes. Even he knew it was impossible- that very knowlage had been proven multiple times. But no one chastized him or critisized him. Or anything. They would compliment him in sullen tones. He had often been called "useful" or "incredible" or even "tool". He was used to those words. Everytime he heard a compliment such as that he would inwardly smirk and think _fool. _No one knew –not even the boy himself- that that very boy had emotion. He was, deep inside, lonely and sad. In the depths of his emotions he was a lonely little boy, longing for someone to tell him they care. For someone to treat him as an equal. He learned he had to be respected, intimidated, to have people look at him like a respectable figure. He began using that motive and the scientists took interest in it, but were not at all amused at his wittyness or silver tounge. They appreaciated that quality of his at a small amount. He had become respected, but not in the way he thought. When people looked at him, their eyes held approvement. That they accepted him and thought highly of him. That was the only way he knew. The only way he could ever know.

He had begun to hear the scientists talking about a different test subject.

_Maximum Ride._

He didn't like the way they seemed so intruiged by her. Or so amazed. He hated that. He hated her.

His heart had nearly burst when he found his mission to be to exterminate Maximum Ride. He was so ecstatic he could barely breathe.

A loud _crack_ brought him back to his senses and he slowly turned, expecting to see the experiment that was checking in on him on a weekly bases. The scientists didn't trust him to obey the mission, thinking Maximum Ride would turn him into a useless test like her flock. But he knew that wouldn't happen. No way was he going to side with his one true enemy.

His eyes widened slightly in awe at the beautiful black wolf approaching him slower than a horde of snapping turtles.

As if conversing with a human, the boy smiled feintly. "Hello there."

The wolf's head cocked to the right as if it were confused. The boy chuckled, revealing his name to the miraculous creature. "I'm Derek. It's nice to meet you." He felt as if he could be labeled as insane with the look in the wolf's eyes, but didn't naturally care. Maybe he was insane. Who really knew?

"You are..." Derek started, looking for the words. Then he shook his head numbly. "No, there isn't a single word to describe you." What Derek really found amazing was the _size _of this creature. It was bigger than you're average wolf –it could even be mistaken as a bear, if one wasn't looking close enough- but he didn't find it the least bit intimidating. He thought the creature was simply stunning.

The wolf grunted, eyes locked on something behind Derek. He turned to look and his enjoyment faded as quickly as it came.

"Renae," He stated bluntly. "Long time no see."

The figure he spoke of had long, braided white hair and crimson eyes. They were so red and angry you could almost see little flames dancing inside them, proving her anger was at its limit.

"Don't give me that, Derek!" She snarled, lunging forward. Derek made no move to stop her, seeing as this had happened before. The palm of Renae's hand collided with Derek's cheek. The force was so great Derek was spun by the slap and had landed on his knees, feeling the sap and dew soak into the knees of his jeans. Everything was silent and he looked at the wolf sadly. It looked angry and concerned. Angry at Renae and concerned for Derek. Renae grabbed Derek's hair –which had grown out to the point below his jaw and his bangs fell over his face constantly- and tugged him up. She spun him around and jabbed a finger into his chest. "I was waiting for thirty minutes. _Thirty minutes! _How long did you plan on leaving me out _here_?" She gestured around the woods. Derek looked around, simply not getting her point. It was beautiful. The light that loomed in was dim, considering it was early morning, and made the trees look peaceful in their lifetime sleep.

"I think it's wonderful out here." Derek murmured. Renae cackled sarcastically.

"_Wonderful? _If you think it's so wonderful maybe I should take over the mission and dig you a grave here. I swear I am going to _kill _you for leaving me waiting! I almost called the director and told her you bailed! You know what she would do, don't you?"

Under his mane of hair, Derek's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. His hands and forhead became clammy with sweat and he licked his lips to keep them from crumbling with the dryness. "Yes, I know."

"Then you should also know what your job is. If you don't then you have no buisness here anymore." She grinned, the light hitting her just right so that a shadow was cast over her eyes and her teeth seemed to glisten. "And I don't just mean in Itex, Derek. I mean I'll kill you. The director told me I could if you didn't follow the plan." She seemed giddy about that.

_Leave, before she hurts you, too._ Derek prayed silently to the animal. It didn't move. It stared at them.

"Now... one last thing..." She grunted, grabbing a fistful of Derek's hair again ang shoving him forward. This time, he fell without his knees there to catch him. He hit the forest floor with an _umph_ and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, keeping the hiss of pain inside. He heard Renae bark laughter before he heard leaves crunching violently.

After he was sure she'd left, he tried to lift himself onto all fours. He'd gotten pretty far, but his right arm ached in protest and fell limp, making him fall onto his side, his side jabbing into a small log.

He groaned and gave up, lying on the forest floor silently. He figured resting was a good idea. He wouldn't get anywhere with the condition he was in.

_To think, _his thoughts sang sorrowfully. _Just a few minutes ago I was minding my own buisness, just taking a small walk in the forest. But now I'm lying here, probably going to sleep here. I don't mind. I really _should _have gotten to her quicker. She must have been cold, that's all. _

He lied to himself. That was easier than facing the truth. If he wanted the truth, he would get it. He was actually one of the best liers he knew.

His eyes drifted shut and he rested on the ground, almost wishing he could melt into the fallen leaves and become dew or soot. Anywhere but here was good enough for him.

Hearing soft crunches, his right eye cracked open with effort. He felt warm breath fly into his face and slide around the air. He chuckled. The wolf's breath smelled horrid.

"Go home," Derek smiled. "I promise, I'm fine." He closed his eye again and felt the wolf nudge his shoulder. He didn't respond. Maybe if he acted asleep the wolf would leave.

Or take it as an open "prey" sign.

Oh well. Derek drifted into a warm sleep, leaving the real world behind for a few hours gradually.

* * *

**Okay, before you think "Oh, is he dead?" No. He is not. He is ASLEEP. I figured people would mistake him to be dead. But he IS NOT DEAD. **

**So... Yeah. R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R  
And don't forget to R&R. ^^**


	4. Replaying Events

3rd POV (Revolving around Werewolves)

* * *

Sam –who was currently in wolf form- grunted as he lifted the unconscious boy onto his back. Sam waited until he was asleep to start to bring him back. He was sure the boy –Derek, was it?- would have just walked away if he wasn't as tired as proven.

More importantly, who was that evil girl? She had hurt him and repeatedly told him she was going to kill him. What was that about?

Derek rested on Sam's back as Sam tried not to totter him while running.

_Jacob, _Sam thought, his Alfa position kicking in. He knew Jacob was on watch with him. So was Seth. But Sam needed help with Derek while Seth told Emily about the boy. _Come help me out here. I'm near the boundary line. _

_Got it. _Jacob's trustworthy reply came. Seth piped in giddily.

_What about me, Sam? What do you want me to do? _

Sam replied sullenly. _Go tell Emily we found a kid. He's in bad shape and would you ask if she would help us out with him?_

_No problem, Sam! _For a few minutes Jacob and Sam could sense his presence in wolf form, Seth's thoughts rushing. His thoughts faded and became completely inaudible.

After a few minutes of akward silence, Jacob appeared and jumped down to help his Alfa. _So what happened to him? Did you see what happened? _

_Yes, _Sam thought, silently thanking Jacob for helping prod Derek more evenly on his back. _He was meeting a girl and-_

_Oh! _Jacob thought disgustedly. _Dude! I don't need that image. Seriously. _

_No, she didn't do anything like _that_! _Sam thought back bitingly. Jacob was silent, waiting for the story. They started running, but ran slowly so Sam could tell the tale. _Well... He was meeting this girl –she looked like bad news. Pale skin. Long, white, braided hair. She also had big, red eyes. Werid appearance. She kept threatening him and he didn't do anything when she started to beat on him. _

_Can... Can you show me? _Jacob thought hesitantly. Sam nodded his big, black head and replayed the memory in his mind.

"_Don't give me that, Derek!" She snarled, lunging forward. Derek made no move to stop her, seeing as this had happened before. The palm of Renae's hand collided with Derek's cheek. The force was so great Derek was spun by the slap and had landed on his knees, feeling the sap and dew soak into the knees of his jeans. Everything was silent and he looked at the wolf sadly. It looked angry and concerned. Angry at Renae and concerned for Derek. Renae grabbed Derek's hair –which had grown out to the point below his jaw and his bangs fell over his face constantly- and tugged him up. She spun him around and jabbed a finger into his chest. "I was waiting for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes! How long did you plan on leaving me out here?" She gestured around the woods. Derek looked around, simply not getting her point. It was beautiful. The light that loomed in was dim, considering it was early morning, and made the trees look peaceful in their lifetime sleep. _

"_I think it's wonderful out here." Derek murmured. Renae cackled sarcastically. _

"_Wonderful? If you think it's so wonderful maybe I should take over the mission and dig you a grave here. I swear I am going to kill you for leaving me waiting! I almost called the director and told her you bailed! You know what she would do, don't you?" _

_Under his mane of hair, Derek's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. His hands and forhead became clammy with sweat and he licked his lips to keep them from crumbling with the dryness. "Yes, I know." _

_"Then you should also know what your job is. If you don't then you have no buisness here anymore." She grinned, the light hitting her just right so that a shadow was cast over her eyes and her teeth seemed to glisten. "And I don't just mean in Itex, Derek. I mean I'll kill you. The director told me I could if you didn't follow the plan." She seemed giddy about that. _

_Leave, before she hurts you, too. Derek prayed silently to the animal. It didn't move. It stared at them. _

_"Now... one last thing..." She grunted, grabbing a fistful of Derek's hair again ang shoving him forward. This time, he fell without his knees there to catch him. He hit the forest floor with an umph and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, keeping the hiss of pain inside. He heard Renae bark laughter before he heard leaves crunching violently. _

_After he was sure she'd left, he tried to lift himself onto all fours. He'd gotten pretty far, but his right arm ached in protest and fell limp, making him fall onto his side, his side jabbing into a small log. _

_Okay, you can stop! _Jacob thought pleadingly. He was shocked at this boy. The boy looked like he could take her down. He was tall, muscular –not so much as himself or his pack, but close- and he seemed lethal. But he hadn't done anything when the girl had hurt him. Why?

_That's what I'm wondering. _Sam mused, replying to the thought even though it wasn't directed at him. _But the kid is built kind of like us, he even kind of looks like us! He must have some weird background... _

_You know what this reminds me of? _Jacob thought after a few seconds of pondering silence. Sam was silent, so Jacob urged forward on his thinking. _Well, remember Max?_

Sam sighed, remembering that odd girl. _How could I not? She had wings for God's sake. Definitely weird. But yeah, I guess this is kind of like that... _

Jacob nodded in agreement, and Sam grunted in relief when Emily's house came into view. He sped up just a little and carefully walked up the porch. He lowered Derek onto a patio chair with much needed help from Jacob. Seth came out in human form and looked at the boy.

"Hey, is this that kid you were talking about?" Seth asked after they transformed. He handed them fresh clothes and they greatfully tugged them on. Jacob nodded at Seth's question and Emily's voice rang from the house.

"You guys, hurry inside! It's cold this morning!" She called, and the boys all smelled her angellic food. They were about to go inside, but then remembered the boy.

Sam looked at Seth. "You asked her if he could stay at her house?"

"Um..." Seth's eyes flickered to the house. "Be right back!"

Jacob chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose for a few seconds. Seth ran back out and nodded vigorously.

"She said yes." He huffed, helping Sam carry the boy inside.

"Oh, my..." Emily appeared behind the boys, bobbing along with a worried expression. "What happened?" Jacob started to tell Emily what Sam had shown him, and she gasped and said 'Oh, my god' at the right parts.

Sam lay Derek on the couch, and right when his body hit the cushons, he stirred. No one moved, all breathing on hold. They watched as the boy rolled over and curled into the couch, wincing in his sleep.

_What has this kid been through...? _Jacob thought, watching the boy. He looked like a young version of Jacob. Jacob had to admit, he was very handsome.

"What are we going to do with him when he's all healed up?" Jacob looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"We'll decide on what to do after he wakes up." Sam said bluntly. "We need answers, first."

* * *

**Okay, I have ONE request. **

**I need reviews to LIVE! I needz themz! I can't live without 'em. So review if you want me to live. :) **


	5. Pinochio

**3rd POV (Revolving around Derek) **

* * *

The smell of cookies clogged Derek's senses as he slowly awoke from a dreamless nap. Cookies? He tried to remember what had happened before his nap. He had slept in the forest, not a warm, cookie-smelling house. No. Most definitely not.

He opened his heavy eye lids and looked around. Indian patterns and trinkets filled his vision. His mind raced. Where exactly was he? So far, this wasn't looking very good.

_Not okay, not okay at all. I've got to get out of this place- quick. _He looked around and spotted –with frustration- the only exit was the door. Groaning quietly, he stood, his right arm aching. He shrugged it off- pain was simply a state of mind. A test your body wants to give you to see how you react. Outside of his room he heard bikering.

"Why'd you move him into Emily's bed? _Emily's _bed!" A voice hissed. Someone else chuckled nervously.

"I dunno, Emily's couch isn't remotely close to as comfertable as her bed." The one who chuckled nervously said. "No offence, Em."

A light laugh sounded. "No problem Jake, I agree. I think he's better off in the bed than on the couch."

"You sure?" The first voice asked uneasily. Derek heard someone shift their weight. "The kid can stay at my house, Emily. I won't bite him or anything."

"Sorry but no." The female, Emily, sounded like she was smiling. "I think I want him to stay here. It'll be easier to help him heal his broken arm."

_Broken arm? _Derek thought amusedly. _Interesting... Renae broke my arm._

A heavy sigh was heard before the first voice mumbled. "Okay, Emily. If that's what makes it easier on you, then I'll let him stay here."

"Thanks, Sam."

A grunt in response was all she got.

A slightly childish voice added, "Hey, we should ask Max if she knows anything."

Derek's senses went on hyper alert. Max? That Max? It had to be. There was no other Max they could know. Unless they were talking about a boy. Derek listened hard.

"She-" the voice went on, and Derek nodded. It had to be Max. "- might know this other person. Did you say his name was Derek, Sam? Was that it?" They knew his name? How?

"That's what that girl –Renae- called him." The first voice sighed. This one must have been named Sam. So far he knew there were a Jake, Sam and Emily. Who was this small voice?

"Hey Jake, you think he's awake yet?" The slightly childish voice questioned.

"Maybe." This Jake person mumbled in reply. "You wanna go check?"

"Okay!" The voice squeaked, and Derek heard footsteps. Derek closed his eyes and turned to his side, his chest falling and rising gently, as if he were actually asleep. "Oh." He heard the voice right next to the bed and almost jumped out of his skin. How'd he get to near without Derek noticing? "You're still asleep...." Then the figure called, not to him, but to the people he was with, "He isn't up, yet!"

Derek held back a wince.

_Not so loud... _He thought bitterly. Derek was definitely not a morning person.

Emily's voice called through the house, "Sam and Jacob just left to go get Max and the Cullens! Seth, can you come help me make these cookies? It will give you something to do."

"Sure.... But aren't the Cullens supposed to stay across the boundary line?"

"Sam's making an acception."

"That's good." Derek could almost hear the smile in his voice as Seth closed the door. Derek's eyes opened sluggishly as he processed the words. So Sam was the black wolf? And the Cullens were coming? And Max? What about the flock? Max was mad at them, Derek had been informed, but wasn't too mad to leave them behind again.

Derek sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired he wasn't sleepy anymore. Not that that made sense, but it was how he felt. He stood and crept to the door, opening it slowly. He snuck down the hall and peeked around the open doorway, trying hard to be stealthy and unseen. That effort failed when someone called from behind, "Hey, you're awake!"

Derek spun and clutched his chest, staring with wide eyes at the man before him. The man had charcoal black hair and was sunkissed. He was tall and muscular, and Derek thought about how much his appearance at the moment resembled to the man.

"U-um, hello," Derek mumbled, looking at the floor like a child who had been caught trying to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar.

The man frowned. "Hey- what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all...." Derek shrugged nonchalantly.

"Lieing isn't healthy," The man chuckled. "Haven't you ever heard the story Pinochio?"

Derek shook his head. "No. What's Pinochio?"

"You've seriously _never _heard that story?" The man asked with wide eyes.

"Nope." He mumbled. "I haven't."

"Are you feeling okay?" The man asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Derek admitted.

Derek's stomach decided to help out and groaned loudly, nearly screaming '_shove some food down this kid's throat I'm STARVING!' _

Derek blushed furiously and the man grinned, guiding Derek into the kitchen. "I take it you're hungry."

"Yeah, I am." Derek mumbled, staring at his oh-so-interesting sneakers. He was wearing jeans that were mostly tattered at the knee caps –which were still slightly wet from the dew, and soot he fell in- and his black T-shirt. His hair was draped over his eyes, and with constant tosses of his head, it would slide aside for a few minutes before falling back. A soft hand fell onto his shoulder after he sank into a kitchen chair and Derek looked up into kind eyes.

"Hello," _This must be Emily_, Derek thought. She continued. "I'm Emily." _Bingo_. "Would you like a glass of milk or water? I made cookies, too."

That explained why he smelled cookies. Derek nodded and said a quick "Milk, please." Before playing with a hole in his jeans on his right knee.

Emily served up a plate of piping hot cookies and a glass of cold milk. Derek smiled politely, giving her a "Thank you, Miss Emily." Before turning back to the cookies.

The man from before wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. She squeaked and laughed. "Sam! Don't do that. Especially not while I'm cooking."

"I'm sorry," The man crooned and the girl giggled.

Derek almost smiled. It was sweet, in a way.

So that man was Sam and the girl was Emily. Another boy was looking at Derek with bright eyes. When the boy caught Derek's eye, he grinned, holding out a hand to Derek.

"Hey, I'm Seth," The boy smiled when Derek shook his hand.

"Derek," He answered bluntly with a small grin.

"Oh, you're up!" Another voice chuckled from the doorway. Derek turned to see several pale figures and tow tan ones. One tan one was male. Derek figured that was Jacob. The other figure made his hyper alert senses kick in again.

There stood Maximum Ride.

Right in front of him, his enemy leaned on the doorframe, not knowing what she was going to get handed to her.

Derek had to smother a grin.

They had no idea who they were messing with.

* * *

**Lol Derek just turned EVIL! I love my OC. He rocks. **

**I DISCLAIM- no, wait. DEREK disclaims. **

**Derek- Do I seriously have to?**

**Yes, Derek. Yes you do xD**

**Derek- ... Gotta be kidding me... Fine. Whatever. We disclaim. Happy? **

**Yes, Derek, I am very happy. **

**Derek- ... Little freak... **

**xD**


	6. I don't got all night, Squirt!

**Derek POV**

* * *

"So you're Derek?" A small vampire asked me, bouncing up and down excitedly. I put on an innocent expression and blinked.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled. Max looked at me strangely, as if she'd seen me before.

_The school probably did something... showed her images of me during brain attacks... Maybe.... What do I care, anyway? _

"Hey..." Max murmured, staring at me strangely. "Have I seen you before somewhere?" _Bingo. The School is becoming unhealthily predictable..._

I shrugged and smiled my most dazzeling smile. "I'm not sure," I laughed sheepishly. "My memory isn't very, um, _reliable._"

Max almost cracked a smile. I noticed the whole gang of her's there, too. The gothic one, the blind one, the mind-reading one (The school made shure she couldn't read my mind, but she wasn't looking happy about it), the African American one, and the, erm, _digestive _one.

All the vampires were here as well. The muscular one, the angry blonde one, the bronze haired mind reader (who also couldn't read my mind and was looking as unhappy as the other young mind reader), the motherly and fatherly figures, the small pixie-like one, the anxious looking blonde boy, and one girl who wasn't a vampire, but her skin was pale. That must have been Isabella Swan.

They were all here. Perfect.

"So..." I smiled politely. "Who exactly _are _you guys?"

The pixie-like one laughed. "I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled at the blonde boy expectantly. He stiffly spoke.

"I am Jasper Hale."

I almost raised my eyebrows absently. No one told me they were different families.... Oh well. Better to know it now than later.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." The muscular one smirked as my eyes sized him up. He probably thought I couldn't take him down. Boy, was he wrong.

"Rosalie Hale." The other blonde said curtly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Esme Cullen," The motherly figure smiled warmly at me and jumped forward to shake my hand. My reaction must have not been the right one when I felt how cold her hand was, because she gave me an odd, confused look.

"I'm Carlisle Culle." The fatherly figure smiled, but his eyes held the same feeling his wife had.

"Edward Cullen," The bronze haired one murmured confusidly, staring at me through narrowed eyes. I averted my eyes to Max's flock.

"You are?"

Max stepped forward and said in a somewhat triuphant way, "I'm Maximum Ride. Max for short."

I smiled and noticed a light, almost invisible, blush tinging Max's cheeks. "Nice to meet you."

"Fang," The gothic one said almost curtly as Rosalie, slightly leaning toward Max in a protective way.

"Hey," The blind one sighed, looking at me even though he was deprieved of sight. That made my skin crawl slightly. "I'm Iggy."

The digestive eight year old grinned and stuck out his hand. "I'm the Gasman! But call me Gazzy. Everyone does."

I shook his hand, my fake smile never dimming. But I thought, _'Everyone does'? Who does he know other than these people? Being a delinquant at the school doesn't exactly make you popular in the real world... Although, the real world seems to have vampires and werewolves. Eh, fair enough... _

"Hi!" The African American girl squeaked happily and I jumped, being thrown out of my thoughts by her overly hyper attitude. "I'm Nudge! You said you're name was Derek?" I nodded. She squealed slightly. "Oh, my gosh! I love you're name! But... how do you spell it? I mean, some people spell it like D-e-r-r-i-k or D-e-r-r-e-k or even D-a-r-r-i-c-k! How do you spell your's?"

Wow, I was surprised by her talking skills. She'd said that all in one breathe. Impressive....

"I'll give you a hint," I smiled, kneeling down to her level. She was only about a foot shorter than me, though. "You were closer on the second guess."

She blinked and flushed, making her face red beyond imaginable. I didn't mean to do _that_. Eh, whatever.

"I'm Angel." A small voice said from behind me. I turned and looked at Angel. I had a feeling she meant buisness. "I have a question for you, Derek."

I smiled and knelt to look in her eyes. "Shoot." But I knew what she was going to ask.

While she took a dramatic breath I was thinking of what to reply.

_Ah! I got it! _

"Why can't I read you're mind?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. The room went silent and Edward butted in. Max looked stricken and I shook my head.

"Don't worry; I knew you guys were from the school, too." I smiled reasurringly but Max's jaw dropped. She was about to say something but Edward cut in.

"I can't, either." He said. Eyeryone looked at me suspiciously and skeptically. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I honestly don't know why you can't. Are you normally able to read _everyone's _minds? Like, everyone you've ever met?"

Angel and Edward frowned. I knew Edward couldn't read Isabella's mind and Angel couldn't read Jeb's mind, either.

"Yes." They both answered in unision. I raised my eye brows. Max and Isabella turned to them strictly.

"Don't lie!" Max and Isabella shook their heads at them.

Max turned to me. "Angel can't read my father's mind."

"And Edward can't read my mind." Isabella turned to me with a hesitant smile.

"I didn't get you're name." I smiled and she nodded.

"I'm Bella."

_Oh, _I thought somewhat sheepishly. _So she calls herself Bella. I see. She seems nice. But my mission isn't to make friends. It's to eleminate Maximum Ride. _

"Hello Bella," I smiled. I looked around and sighed. "Its getting late- I've got to get home."

The Cullens and the flock nodded, but the indian-like people exchanged curious and wary glances.

Seth prodded my arm with his index finger. "Hey- Derek?"

I looked up. "Hm?"

"Um..." He murmured nervously. "Where are you going to go, exactly?"

"I think I'm going to go home...?" I said in a questioning tone, wondering what he meant.

"Do you, you know, have a home to go home to?"

I froze. Hadn't been expecting this... Crap. What am I going to say?

I cleared my throat. "Well... Of course I do." Technically, we just claim land and call it home, so if I camp out in the woods, I'm not lying to the kid. Right?

"You... sure?" He eyed me, and the other indian-like people did, too.

I smiled warmly. "I'm positive." I stood and ignored the curious glances from the flock and the Cullen Clan as I walked out. I turned and waved before walking down the gravel road that led Emily's house out of the woods. I had the feeling someone was watching me, but shrugged it off. Paranoia was never my thing.

"Huh..." I murmured, staring at a large paw print about a mile away from Emily's home. "Odd... too big to be a wolf... too small to be a bear... cougar, maybe? Nah... what cougar would be _here_?" I gestured around to the wet and driping brances of the cold forest. "Ugh... Now I'm talking to myself... that's great, Derek. Real professional."

"Yeah, I suppose it is." A voice –which sounded like it was grinning- said from behind me. I didn't freak out. I knew who it was. I smiled.

"Yo, Gideon," I turned as I heard him walking closer.

"Hey, man! I heard about you're mission!" He held a hand up to high five but I raised an eye brow. He slowly lowered his hand. "What?"

I kneaded my head with my knuckles. "I dunno, really. All this _green _is getting to me."

He eyed me. "Hey, you need a place to crash?" He'd always looked out for me- I was the little brother he never had and he was the big brother I never had. It sort of just... played out that way. We met at the school and have been practically inseperable ever since.

"That'd be great."

His face split into another grin. "Cool. C'mon, I found an empty little cottage somewhere." **(A/N: No, it isn't Edward and Bella's cottage. If you actually pay attention, Bella isn't a vampire yet, so Esme and Alice and them haven't built it, yet.) **

"Seriously?" I cocked my head to the side. "Empty when you got there? Or did you scare 'em all off?"

He punched my arm and I grinned.

He huffed slightly and started walking away. I watched, wondering if I was still welcome at that rude remark. After he got pretty far away –but still in eye sight- he turned and laughed. "Aren't you coming? C'mon, I don't got all night, squirt!"

I rolled my eyes and started to run to catch up. This was playing out nicely, I had to admit.


	7. If I don't plan on dieing, I don't die

**Max POV (Finally!)**

* * *

After Derek left, the Cullens informed the Wolves about what was going on. Alice's vision and all that. Afterwards –and during the story- they'd shot me pitiful and scared glances. I discarded them, but wasn't happy that people didn't trust me to be able to take care of the mess by myself.

"Its fine," I sighed. "I know what's going to happen. I know how to solve this stupid problem. People tell me I'm going to die all the time. I just try to make their job a heck of a lot harder."

No one looked like they believed me. Crap.

"What?" I asked irritatedly.

"How do you prepose to do that, Max?" Carlisle asked softly.

I grinned. "I don't die."

When they looked at me surprisedly, I shook my head.

"No- not like that. I just mean me dying is like Fang dressing in a pink tutu." I chuckled. "It just won't happen. I can't die. I don't die. Dying isn't on my list of things to do. On that list is shut down Itex for good, find my dad and have a very, um, _colorful-worded _talk with him, and then hunker down somewhere –preferrably here- until they reform or something, find me, and try to take me down. That is my schedule. Me dying isn't in it, therefore I won't allow it to happen. Got it?"

They all stared at me like dumbfounded idiots.

I shrugged and looked out the window as one name blurred my other incoherent thoughts.

_Derek._

I'd seen him before. In one of my brain attacks or something. I _know _I saw him before. Because before we got to Emily's house, I knew he would look exactly like that, I knew he would sound exactly like that. _I knew. _Somehow, I knew him. I trusted him. He said he was from the school too. That meant he also knew about _us_. That meant he knew us. He knew we had wings, he knew. Somehow, I knew he knew us, and trusted us all the same.

I was confused, though. Why did I get all girly and blushy when he was here? It's not like I just like anyone I meet. I rarely even like –friend wise- people I newly meet. I am theopposite of an open book. I'm like a locked up diary or something. Weird comparison but whatever. This guy –_Derek_- wasn't normal to me. He was unique... I know, I know, "cheesy little Max". But seriously. You've got to meet this kid! He's unlike anything you ever meet. Anything you will ever meet. _Ever_.

I decided to throw this thinking into the wind and turn my attention back to the present. Everyone had fled to the kitchen and begun to eat Emily's cookies –you have _no _idea how many she made- and Fang came up to me. We were all alone in the living room, and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my gut.

"Hey," He said bluntly.

"What?" I snapped. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, really."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I dunno."

I groaned in frustration. "Then go eat cookies like everyone else!"

"You aren't eating one."

"So?"

"So why do I have to?"

"Because I said so!"

"So?"

"Ugh!" I stood up abruptly and narrowed my eyes at his innocent, not-really-caring expression. "What is it with you? What's you're problem?"

He shrugged. "Not all that sure."

"Then go find out! Can't you see I'm thinking? A deep thought that cannot afford to be inturrupted, thank you very much."

"Sorry." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and threw up a hand. "Whatever."

"What's that mean?"

I shot a glare at him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Max." He murmured. "I just want to ask something, okay?"

I hesitated reluctantly, but nodded at him with hostility.

He looked me dead in the eyes and I couldn't move. His black orbs had paralyzed me.

"Max, do you know Derek? From somewhere else?"

I blinked. "Why would you need –want- to know _that_?"

He sighed with a tint of annoyance. "Just answer the question, Max."

I narrowed my eyes. "_No_. I will not 'just answer the question', Fang. Tell me why you want to know the answeres to those questions!"

He grunted in irritation and grabbed my shoulders. He brought his face close to mine, noses almost touching, and murmured frustratedly, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

My face was burning and I spoke in a shakey voice, "Because I do."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

I raised and eyebrow and he spoke, taking my breath away with the words that escaped his lips.

"_I was jealous_."

* * *

**Yay! Fax! Don't worry, this isn't that cheesy "Max, I love you" "Oh, Fang! I love you, too!" **

**Considering what's going to happen next, this cliffhanger should be ruining you're life right now. Yep, that's right, EVIL! Muah, Ha ha ha haha hahahahahahahahahah! **

**Ahem, anyway, I must say, I stole something from one of my commenters. Yes. Stole. Bookits said this:**

"Max," Alice whispered. "You're going to die!"

Max: *snorts* Yeah, I know I'm going to die, we all die at some point in life.

Alice: No! I mean die as in murdered!

Max: Well, that's interest, guess my past finally gets me, I've known that for a while.

Edward: Max, what do you mean by "I've known that for a while." Have you given up hope?

Max: Yes I have, the School is going to be the one to Take me out of the picture, I'm just trying to make their job a heck of a lot harder. And I just like to tick them off. And by not letting them kill me, well, my job has succeeded so far.

Eward: ...

Alice: ...

Carlisle: uh...

Me: Yep Max is AWESOME!!

**I took the whole "I'm just trying to make their job a heck of a lot harder" part, and wanted to thank Bookits!**

**So..... **

**_THANK YOU BOOKITS!! :) _**

**I hope she doesn't mind me stealing from her Review... but I laughed when I read it, so I thought "I'm 'onna add that!" and I did, so... Thanks again, Bookits! Let me know if it bugs you that I used it, and I'll quickly resolve the issue. **

****

On the other hand, check out my other stories, too! I've made some for Ouran High School Host Club (Never been an anime freak, but I thought this was just a hilarious one!); Kingdom Hearts (Just to warn you, some people told me Roxas was a little AU or OOC, so beware. xD); More Maximum Ride (I'm proud of those and people have told me they are good! Yaaaay!); and Twilight. (But that's just Max Can Never Get A Break and this one, so don't go rusing to look for an all Twilight fan fic)

Oh! And also one for Harry Potter, but that's a Maximum Ride and Harry Potter fanfic that takes place in Marauder era (Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter's Hogwarts years. When they were, y'know, _young_)

So.... Anyway, hope you loved this chapter and this is probably the most you will ever read of my foot notes. :)


	8. Do I Have A Place In You're Life?

**To start this chapter off....... **

**I HATE LG!!!!!!! **

**My computor, ONCE AGAIN, shut down on me. I WAS writing a story -one thqt I'd hoped to publish- but now it is most likely gone. 250 PAGES, PEOPLE! Gr........ I wanna go burn down their factory! Who's with me? Everyone? GREAT! **

**Ah, just kidding. I wouldn't do that without someone to blame ;D **

**Anywhoo, here you go. It might be a little short, but whatever. I miss my computor, and I'm using my mom's right now, so I don't have a whole lot of time on it. **

**AAAAAAAND to clear things up a little...... **

**PAIRINGS I CHOSE: **

**OC (Derek)/Max/Fang. **

**(SIDE PAIRING *kinda*) **

**Max/Alec. **

**Okay? That clear it all up for ya? Good. Very Good. Okay........ ONWARD!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Fang POV (YAAAY!) _

My gaze was fixated intently on Max's features, eyes catching every movement, hoping she'd give something -_anything_- away to show me something- _anything_.

Her expression was impassive, but oh how I knew those eyes. They held surprise, which soon -almost immediately- changed to suspicion as she studied my face, then changed to dtermination and that capturing stubborness I'd fallen for.

"You know we can't, Fang," She sighed nonchalantly, fixing her beautiful eyes on the night outside. "We just can't. For the flock. You wouldn't want to ruin the flock. I know you. You would be broken if that happened. I give sacrifices for those children." She paused. "And Iggy."

I knew what she meant. Iggy was our age, and he might not take it well, either. She continued.

"You wouldn't want that as much as I'm not willing to risk it. So we wont. I wont. You wont. _We wont. _Agreed?"

I stared into her eyes and immediately got lost. She was being honest and serious- what she was like when she wanted -or didn't want, for this matter- something. She made risks for us. She thought I didn't know that? Of course I did. Probably more so than any other member of the flock. I _knew _Max. I didn't need mind reading, or anything. I just knew. We knew eachother like the back of our hand. I was her wing-man and she was mine. If that was how she wanted it to be... then so be it. I wasn't going to pressure or push her into a relationship. That would be stupid. That would ruin it. But I remember when she dislocated her shoulder when Jeb was with us, and she looked so hurt. We had been practicing fighting -like we always did- and it just happened. I vividly remember that sickening pop after the blow I'd given her. When Jeb fixed it up I was relieved, but couldn't shake that feeling in my heart. It was like a knife -a rusty, jagged knife, sharper than the sharpest shark tooth- twisting, _churning_, in my heart. I'd already made her go through the physical pain, but the emotional pain was just more weight on her broad shoulders. I couldn't do that to her.

I nodded solemnly. "I agree, Max." The sincerity poured into my words, making it sound almost like a purr. Not what I was trying to sound like, but if she noticed, she didn't show it.

She smiled slowly, cautiously. "Thanks, Fang." She stood up and went to the doorway, but paused for one second. "Really, Fang, thank you." Then disappeared into the kitchen.

I vaugely heard Angel's delighted cries. "Max! Come here! Have a cookie- Emily made them really good! And I know how you love cookies!" Then came Max's laugh, that had become welcomely etched in my memory. My lips twitched into a soft smile, barely noticable, and I put my head in my hands.

I sleepily trudged into the kitchen and saw Max and Angel dipping cookies into a glass of milk, looking like mother and daughter -not counting the difference in looks- laughing togethor. She had forgiven us, not easily, but she did. Kind of. You could tell she was still cautious, and if we left without her, she would probably be like she was before quickly. But I still couldn't shake the feeling something about that Derek guy was weird. Not just because Max was slightly fond of him.

And if you asked me what my place in Max's life was, I would've just stared at you.


	9. Positive Patty or Negitive Norton?

**Max POV**

* * *

_"Maaaaaaaaaaax!" _

I awoke with a loud "Gah!" and sprung out of bed, onto my heels cautiously. In front of me were a group of immature, childish bird-kids and one vampire. Alice, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were all giggling furiously at my reaction. I shot a glare that shut them all up like _that_.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave before I count to... one." They sped out of the room and I grinned proudly.

Last night came crawling back to me.

_Max's Flashback-_

_After Fang came into the kitchen a few minutes after our, erm, _talk_, I figured it was getting too... akward, so I fleed with a lame "I'm going for a walk"._

_I'd gone pretty far, I'd even gone for a night time fly; the way the moon glistened in it's reflection on the water was classic- too beautiful to miss. I was glad I'd gone out. _

_I came back to Emily's house about two hours later, hair windblown, face flushed in happyness, and posture strong. But what I came back to wasnt a happy family. _

_Fang, Sam, and Jacob sat around the dinner table, looking glum. I walked in cautioudly and edged over to them. "What's going on?" _

_They all looked up and I saw something in their eyes. What was it? I paused, and the only breathing in the house I heard was mine, Fang's, Uley's, and Black's. Oh, no... Oh, no... No! _

_"No!" I shrieked, running like a bullet through the house. I thrust open all the doors, only to find messy sheets and muddy paw prints. No... No... Not them! I can't have that! "Fang!" _

_He was already trailing me, trying to calm me. I growled his name once more to get him to shut up. He did, and I gradually breathed. "Fang, I want to know where the rest of my flock is." _

_"They're _fine._" He sighed, clearly exasperated. "They're at the Cullens." _

_Jacob and Sam butted in and Sam took over for Fang, telling the tale of my flock's sudden vanishing. "While you were out, those Eraser things came and started a little... quarrel." I must've looked paniked because he added quickly, "But it didn't last long. They fought us for maybe five minutes before falling back." _

_"They looked like they hadn't found what they were looking for." Jacob said. "It was almost like they weren't looking for _you guys _but for someone else." He paused then his face paled. He turned to me and I instantly knew who he thought. _

_"Oh, God," I breathed. "Derek!" _

_Fang's eyes narrowed so little I did a double take to make sure they _were _narrowed and I wasn't just seeing things. _

_"We have to go look for him!" I gasped, rushing towards the front door. As I got a few feet away, someone grabbed my forarm. I knew who but didn't bother to look back. "_Fang, _we have to go look for him. We can't let a fellow experiment run into Erasers. Especially not Erasers who would pass up a fight with us infamous Bird-Kids. No Eraser would do that unless they had a good reason. I dare you to try and stop me, Fang, I really dare you-" _

_"_Max,_" Fang said my name just as firmly as I said his. "We're going back to the Cullen house. We'll go look for him after we get there." _

_A feeling twitched in my gut. _

_"By we... You mean-" _

_"You'll stay at the house while Jacob, Sam, and I go out and look for him." Fang turned to said werewolves. "That alright with you?" _

_They blinked and nodded. Jacob said something that made me trust him immensely. "Of course we will! Derek is... he isn't normal. Not in the whole School experiment way, but he is... unique. I think, in the extreemly short time he's been around, he's grown on us all." _

_Jacob saw Fang's eye twitch slightly and backtracked. _

_"Well... maybe not _all _of us..." _

_Sam nodded. "We better hurry if we want to bring him back unharmed." _

_I flinched and nodded, running into the cold night air and jumping into it, spreading my wings and swerving through trees until I got above them. Fang was a few meters behind me, but we didn't speak. I kept my gaze forward, and he kept his mouth shut about Derek. _

_- End Max's Flashback. _

As I remembered, I got dressed. Casual. Nothing much. A T-shirt and Jeans. Literally- nothing much. I was sleeping in Alice's room, so I felt a little bad about "kicking her out" when they woke me up.

I casually descended the staircase and was hit hard by the smell of a delicious breakfast. "Whoa. What _is _that?"

Angel flitted up to me. "Max, Look! Esme made breakfast, and its really, really good."

I nodded dumbly and smiled at her. Looking at the one place someone was missing. Derek. They hadn't found him last night. I kept thinking negative things like _what if they got to him? _or _is he still... alive? _Great job being a positive Patty, Max.

Angel smiled at me discreetly and thought to me, _Max, you can go look for him while I keep everyone busy. Okay? After breakfask? _

_Thank you, Angel. _

For once that morning, I was filled with a pool of positive hope.


	10. Hallmark Moment?

**Max POV **

* * *

Angel had told Edward our little plan- I would go search for Derek while the flock was asleep. Edward thought for a minute before saying it was okay.

"But if you don't find him," Edward had said sternly. "Come right back. We'll help you look if you don't find him. Don't try to over do you're part in this search. They might want you to look for Derek. That School place might be expecting you."

I'd laughed and said "I won't let my guard down." Then thanked him for keeping it concealed from the rest of the flock.

At night I headed out and started running through the forest. My raptor vision darted this way and that as I sped through the forest, trying depreatly to find Derek. Where had he gone? What if he was dead- or worse? _What if they took him? _

_No! Max, get a hold of yourself! Pay attention to you're surroundings. Like Edward said, this might be a trap. _

I sighed heavily and looked around me in a three sixty and sighed. _Where is he....? _

I passed a hiker, then dug my heels into the ground, thinking _wait a minute..._

"Oh hey, Max," Derek smiled when I spun.

"Wha-?" I exclaimed. "Where were you!?"

Derek blinked. "I _was _sleeping, but then I headed down to Emily's house and she told me you guys were at Carlisle and Esme's house. So I started walking. Why?" He froze. "Is something wrong?"

"No...." I mumbled. _I guess not... _I started walking next to Derek as we made our way (_slowly_) back to the Cullen's house. "Hey- you said you were from the School, right?"

Derek went rigid and I backtracked.

"I mean, you said the School tested on you...?"

He relaxed immediately and turned with a whole hearted smile that made my heart tap dance across my ribcage.

"Yeah," He sighed. "I was. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I just want to know more about you...." _What!? Don't say that! You idiot!! _

Derek smiled. "Very well, then." He began. "What is it you want to know?"

"How about we start with DNA?"

"Ah," Derek looked uncomfertable. "Could we skip that one? How about my age? Or my parents? Just... something else."

"Um.... Okay, then." I said uncertainly. Why was he rejecting that DNA question? "Wait- you know you're parents?"

"I wouldn't use the word '_know_'." Derek sighed. "It's... It's complicated, Max. Ah, but who am I to judge, really...? Alright, I'll tell you about them, then." Derek looked reluctant, but did anyway. "My parents... I was, too, taken from them when I was an infant. Even as a mere child I knew what was happening."

"You didn't try to stop it?"

Derek chuckled after a pause. "I was an _infant, _Max, I didn't even know how to walk, nontheless fight off a couple of Erasers and Scientists."

I flushed slightly, embarressed I'd been so fatuous.

Derek continued. "I was trained at the school- ehm, like you, I mean. That old Maze, you know. All that. Anyway, I was locked up in the confinement rooms, so it's not a surprise I didn't see you there at all. I _did _hear about you, however." Derek's fists clenched absently and his eyes gleamed with anger. I might've just seen it, though, because quicker than it came it was gone. He looked at me and smiled politely. "They said a lot of great stuff about you, too!" I saw his jaw tighten and his posture go rigid slightly. He pretended it was nothing, though. "Ah, I was locked up in that old room for so long... I think I even kept count. Probably. I just can't remember how many days anymore." Derek paused and looked up at the sky. "When I was five, I was given back to my parents –reason unknown- and they were real happy about it, too. They kept smiling and crying and laughing and hugging me and it felt... wrong. It felt weird. I... I didn't like it. I remember thinking what I wouldn't give to be able to be back in that old, rusty confinement room again. My parents... they were very successful people. When they found out I wasn't... eh, completely human, they booted me. I have to admit, I was pretty freaking happy about then. The scientists had been watching, waiting for that to happen, and when it did, they took me back in a snap!" He emphasized his point by snapping once, loud. "Some time later –five more years, perhaps?- I was fed up with the school and thought to myself '_hey, these guys are just a bunch of goons! I could get outta here when ever I want!' _so... that's what I did. Just like that."

"Just like that?" I asked, surprised. He'd escaped from the school so easily?

He grinned. "Yep! I guess I just wandered into Forks and wound up with all of you guys..."

I inspected Derek when he said this. His clenched fists and tight posture was long gone and he seemed so... relaxed. But that _was _weird.

"Then, well, you know what happened. Sam told you, right?" Derek looked at me expectantly and I nodded.

"Well, yeah, and that's another question."

He looked at me curiously. "Go on."

"Who was that girl...? Renae, I think...?"

"Ah," Derek smiled. "Just another expirement that fell into the school's control. You know, experiment gone evil."

I was about to ask him what he meant. How he knew about it. But the Cullen household came into view and I could tell Derek was done talking.

We got into the house and right when we stepped in, everyone's eyes were already on us, knowing we were coming.

"Derek!" Nudge and Angel launched themselves at Derek, knocking him to the ground. With a laugh, Derek sat up and ruffled their hair. Nudge pouted and Angel giggled.

Alice skipped over to Derek and grinned brightly. "I knew you were coming~!"

"What a coincidence," Derek joked heartedly. "I knew you knew I was coming."

Alice laughed and Derek looked over at Rosalie, who had come up behind him.

She stubbornly looked out the window and muttered, "Hey, squirt..."

Derek smiled. "Hello, Rosalie." He turned to the rest of the family and greeted them again, and the flock. Fang wasn't too happy that I'd decided to sit next to Derek when he explained where he was. When he finished he sighed in a huff, he rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Sorry for making you all worry," Derek smiled warmly.

"Its okay, Derek, really," Next to him, I smiled. It was a lovely hallmark scene –minus the scowling Fang in the picture.

But with a loud crash that all ended, and a pair of glowing red eyes looked out at us from behind the broken window, then focused on someone who looked positively terrified.

Derek.

He let out a growl and took on a preditory stance as whatever it was moved into the light so we could see.

That girl Sam told us about- Renae- stood with her teeth bared and her fists clenched excitedly.

"You failed to meet the deadline, Derek," She growled. "And you remember the consiquence, don't you?"

Derek winced violently and shook his head. Not in a 'no', but as if he was trying to shake the idea of whatever punishment she was talking about.

"Prepare you're self, you useless twit!" She screeched, lunging at Derek. I tried to stand, but couldn't move. I was literally frozen. What shocked me more was that _everyone _but Derek and Renae was frozen, too.

This could not be good.

**

* * *

**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**

**Eh.... I don't really like this chapter.... I dunno why. I've been becoming uninterested with this story, so I think I'm going to finish it up and start a new MrxTwilight crossover. I actually started working on one, too. It does have OCs, but that's okay. Right? It'll be like my other story "Vanilla Twilight". I think I'm going to make a horror or something. That'd be fun... Well, tell me what you want me to do. Write another MrxTwilight story? (After I finish this one, of course)**

**If so, is it okay if I do an OC that shows up instead of the flock, or do you want the flock to be in it no matter what...?  
Tell me what you want to see after this story, and I'll try my best. **

**I'm just getting bored with this story, y'know, wanting to start something new and unique. Hope you understand... R&R, anyway! And tell me what you want to read. It helps a lot to know what my readers prefer.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Fighter, Friend, Child

**So I kept some of the other chapter (really only the beginning) and I think I really like how this chapter turned out. Now, _I _like it, but I can garuntee _you'll _hate me for it. D: But you'll see. **

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, HEAVY VIOLENCE. Dont read if you'll complain about it later. **

* * *

Baring his teeth, Derek threw himself at Renae with vexation burning in his irises. He swung his right leg up and bashed it into Renae's right temple- _hard_. She stumbled and growled deep from her throat, hands suddenly flailing, trying to clench around Derek's throat. Derek nimbly leapt to the side. Renae whiped her head around, blazing holocausts in her crimson eyes. Derek faltered but regained composure. Suddenly, his tense posture and guarded eyes became tired and dreary.

"I do not wish to destroy their home any further," Derek sighed, seeming fatigued. "Shall we continue this outside?"

Renae scowled hotly but agreed, still reluctantly. She strode out the door stiffly, Derek shot an apologetic glance at the flock and the Cullens then followed her out. As soon as Renae and Derek had left, the pressure weighing down on the flock and the Cullens vanished, as if melting into the air. They were shocked to find they could move again! One thought swam in Max's mind.

_Just _what _is going on here! _

The first fist was emitted by Renae, who seemed awfully eager to make Derek cry out in pure, fresh agony. She'd hated his guts ever since he first laid foot in the School. The scientests treated him better- spoke more highly of him- than they did Renae. She despised- no, _detested _Derek.

Derek launched himself at her, throwing her back. They landed near the side of the Cullen household and landed, luckily, in a patch of grass and pine needles. Derek's hands gripped Renae's wrists and he held them firmly at her sides. Using all his strength, he brought his head up then thrust it down, making his and Renae's foreheads collide. He saw stars, but forced himself to keep his grip on her arms. She gasped, groaning, and suddenly spit blood in his face. Derek jumped and wiped his hands all over his face, disgusted. Renae, knowing he would do this, brought her fist up and smashed it into his right temple, and just for good measure, she kneed him in his gut. Derek's already forming headache grew larger. He fell sideways, gaping and blinking. Renae didn't stop. She lunged forward and grabbed his neck; her maniqured nails digging into his skin.

"Ugh, _you brat_," she muttered, still a bit dazed from the headbutt. "I've been waiting to kill you since you were picked for a mission over _me_."

"Since then, huh?" Derek ground out. His head was pounding, and even the vibrations of his voice against his eardrums were making him overcome. Renae grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the base of a tree.

"Prepare to be sent to hell!" Renae cackled like a maniac. Derek shook his head, overcome by the pain in his lower back from the collision.

_Not today, Renae. _Derek thought determinedly. He leapt up and out of the way as Renae launched herself at him. Right before she hit the tree, her arms flailed and grasped Derek's ankle. She tugged as hard as she could and slammed into the tree. She held on to Derek tightly. She sat at the base of the tree for a few seconds, eyes wide.

"Screw fist-fighting." Renae growled suddenly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a pocketknife. Derek's pulse quickened. She still had a firm grip on his ankle, and it seemed she hadn't forgotten that. She brought the pocketknife up and brought it down quickly, slashing a jagged gash down Derek's lower leg. Derek cried out involuntarily.

"Gyah!" Derek ground his teeth. He fell back, and Renae quickly crawled over him, grinning evilly.

"This is the end, little Derek!" Renae shrieked insanely. She raised her fist and jammed the knife into Derek's right shoulder. Blood splashed out from the wound, and Derek gasped, going rigid with pain. Derek heard a distant growl that hadnt come from Renae or himself, and had only seconds to prepare himself as a large, russet blur rammed into Renae. As Renae's weight was lifted from him, his head cleared a bit. He was highly aware of the blood gushing from his shoulder, and the searing pain in both cuts. But he had to push on.

Sitting up and standing quickly, he saw the russet blur that had slammed into Renae was, in fact, Jacob. The werewolf. He wanted to laugh. Here he was, battling the person who was supposed to make sure he killed one of the Werewolf's friend, Maximum. Speaking of Max, she was standing in the doorway with the Cullens and the rest of the flock. They were watching, looking about ready to jump in at any given moment. But, once Derek caught all of their eyes, he shook his head. "Don't," he mouthed, and directed his attention back to Renae and Jacob.

"Jacob!" He shouted. The wolf lifted his head from where he stood on a gasping Renae and looked at him with large, black eyes. "It's okay." Derek lied. "I need you to get off of Renae."

The wolf shook his massive head from side to side, staring at Derek as if he were insane. And, counting on what he was planning, maybe he was.

After a staredown between Jacob and Derek, Jacob gave in and trotted off of Renae, walking past Derek with an almost annoyed air about him. Derek let himself chuckle once, quick, before turning to Renae. "I suppose you really want to see my blood spill."

"More than anything." Renae admitted unshamefully, standing rigidly, looking as if she were trying despreatly to hold herself back from attacking right then. "I might even take a limb or two back to the school and hang it on my wall, just to remind myself of the failure you were." Derek's eyes narrowed slightly, and the Cullens, the flock, and Jacob reminded themselves not to make Derek angry.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Derek said through clenched teeth. Renae let out a battle cry and launched herself at him once more. Her fist flew for his neck, but he was unexpectedly quicker. He ducked and rolled, standing behind her and throwing his foot out to hit the pressure point on her lower back. She toppled forward, gaping as she did so. Derek jumped at the chance. He kneeled over her and pressed both of his fingers to the opposite sides of her neck. Renae's eyes rolled and she fell forward. She seemed to be out cold, and Derek stood.

"Derek!" Angel and Nudge cried, running forward and throwing their arms out and around the boy. He laughed raspily and hugged them back, grateful that the fight was over.

"You're an idiot, Derek."

Derek froze. He turned slowly, and stared at Renae, who was now standing, smirking. _The school must have made her immune to pressure points! _Derek thought. But then he thought of something else. "Get back!" He ordered, shoving Angel and Nudge a few feet away. They fell to the ground, but Derek didn't care as Renae caught him in the jaw with a highly packed kick. He threw himself next to her and trapped her in a headlock. She struggled for a few minutes before she stopped and laughed.

"You really are an idiot!" She shrieked, cackling madly.

"DEREK!" Max and the Flock gasped as a blinding pain went through Derek's midsection. He let go of Renae and dropped like a rock. Renae grinned, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth and standing straighter. She looked down at her work. A ragged, old knife was jammed into Derek's stomach. She grinned wider. Kneeling down next to him, she stroked his hair.

"Didn't I always tell you never to let your guard down?" She looked thoughtful. Grabbing a fistfull of his hair, she brought his face close to her smirking one. "However, that was when I didn't hate you. Guess you just aren't as smart as the School thinks you are. Or, rather, thought." She laughed again, still sounding like a lunatic.

Her laughing was cut off by a swift punch to the jaw. Falling back, she stared at the person she thought she'd killed in amazement. "What!" She exclaimed as Derek stood shakily, one hand clutching his stomach. "How is that possible?"

"You missed my lung, you imbecile." Derek breathed, and staggered forward, towards a shell-shocked Renae. He jerked the knife from his stomach, knowing blood loss would soon kill him, and stabbed it right into Renae's throat. She fell back, not moving. Her sightless eyes stared up at the sky, and Derek's begun to close. Both of their breathing had shallowed, and then stopped. As Renae's last sight was a pool of blue, pale sky, Derek's was a sea of black, calm death.

* * *

"Well?" Max asked impatiently. The whole group –Cullens, flock, and Welewolves all- sat around the Cullen house. The Cullens and Werewolves both seemed disgusted by the stench, but the flock didn't care about their rivalry one bit. Bella had come, too, shocked to hear what had happened. Renae's body had been burned, her ashes tossed into the river. Carlisle looked paler than his usual pale.

"I'm sorry." Was all he had to say.

"What?" Max exclaimed. "What do you mean, 'sorry'? It couldn't have been too late! You have to be able to do _something! Anything_!"

"I'm so sorry." Carlisle sank into a seat. "I tried all I could. It was too late even before he closed his eyes." He sounded like a father whose child had moved away. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"No, Carlisle. It isn't your fault." Edward said, shooting a slight glare at Max.

When they all went up to the room where Derek had been lying, they wanted to cry. Even Fang, who had all but loathed the teen since he'd seen him, felt a pang of guilt and sadness. He wished Derek hadn't died.

Angel and Nudge clung to eachother, crying, and Iggy stood behind them, a hand on one of their shoulders, frowning sadly. His pale blue eyes were slightly puffy. Max wondered if he'd been crying.

Alice and Rosalie looked at Derek through sobs with a sadness so great Max had to look away, and Esme was crying tearless sobs. Carlisle stood close to her, an arm around her shoulders. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had their heads down, trying to cover the fact they were, in fact, crying softly. It seemed impossible to Max that these big, strong Vampires could cry like this for a boy who only appeared a few days before.

Two days later, the Cullens and the Flock had a funeral for Derek. The Werewolves showed up, as well, having only learned about the news a day before. As they lowered the casket, Derej;s secrets died with him. None of his friends knew the real reason he'd come to Forks. And, if he'd been alive, that is the way he'd have wanted it.

Max and her flock stayed in Forks, not eager to be on the run anytime soon. Though there was still a large gap of trust between Max and her flock, things were getting better.

And, on a small hill between the Werewolf teritory and the Vampire teritory, sat an average sized gravestone with all kinds of flowers sitting around it. The light breeze made the trees around it sway, as if dancing for the loved one underground. On the gravestone, these very words were carved:

_Fighter, Friend, Child_

_A Loved One_

_Let Him Finally Rest in Peace_

_Derek _


End file.
